digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Fan:Digi-Rider 4
Zero's group arrived in the Jidai realm. "Whoa!" Remarked Jet. "This place is like being inside a Jidaigeki movie." "It's called Jidai Realm, duh!" "You don't have to rub it in, Zero." "This brings back memories bro." "Yeah, but we were up in the mountains looking for Blue Diamante." "It was a good thing we found a forest that had Green Malachite in it too." "Blue and Green what?" "It's what Dracomon needed to reach the next stages." "Well how are we supposed to find everyone else in this huge place?" C.J. was comparing the Jidai Realm to the many temples in Kyoto during the team's last trip. "We don't gotta look long for Pikaro." A litter was being carried by a pair of Musyamon. "Stop here!" Said a voice inside the litter. "It is okay for us to step out." The Musyamon put the litter down and opened the doors. "Tenno!" A boy about the same age as the other children but slightly taller had stepped out of the litter. "Do you know these strangers my lord?" Asked one of the Musyamon. "I do; my lord the company has arrived." "You don't have to be so formal Akira." Pikaro came out of the litter. "You deserve a great amount of respect my lord." "A lord who serves a lord?" "I'm not that good with history," Interjected C.J., "but samurai that served their lords were also lords of their own land." "If Tenno's a samurai then Pikaro must be the real heavenly emperor." Note: Tenno means Heavenly Emperor, the official title of the Emperor of Japan. "For whatever reason, I'm glad you lot are here. We're having problems here in Jidai Realm. "Higure?" "No, but potentially just as bad." "Akira!" A purple wolf appeared right beside Akira. "I have news regarding Tactimon." "Tactimon?" "Everyone, you're here!" "You notice that now, Yushin?" "Maybe this can explain Tactimon." Tactimon: A soldier Digimon that possesses a peerless sword called "Jatetsufūjin-maru" (蛇鉄封神丸 lit. "Snake and Iron Sealed God"). Within the Jatetsufūjin-maru is sealed a sinister power strong enough to break a star in two, so drawing this sword signifies the collapse of a star. Therefore, Tactimon battles without drawing the sword, but even so, it exhibits the destructive force of its menace. The Jatetsufūjin-maru, which conceals power to such a degree, is not a sword that just anyone can handle. From that alone can you understand the depth of Tactimon's true might. Even more than its merit as a soldier, it excels in strategy with plans which are even said to be, "ingenuity itself, as if gushing forth like a spring," so Tactimon's true merit is not in physical strength but in ingenuity. When Tactimon leads an army corps, the outcome has already been decided, and it is said that, "The victory has been decided before it even fought." Due to the various plans it has laid out, when Tactimon stands upon the battlefield it has already guaranteed its absolute advantage. "Sounds like a DigiWorld version of Oda Nobunaga." "Funny, you should mention that. While making plans to unite Realms into one again, he came across programs that held data of the infamous warlord; especially the ones that showed the more malicious side of him." "He's become a huge threat to some of the civilians here of Jidai Realm. With his goal and power combined with Nobunaga's, he's become so powerful that many flee for their lives before they have the chance to fight back. I've sent several spies to monitor his activities, but many of them ended up injured or seriously wounded. I can't risk any more of my army getting slaughtered." "So what do we do?" "We should discuss this in an area more private!" Akira threw a shuriken at a Damemon at a tea house. "You missed! That's no good, no good!" The group didn't move. "Huh?" "You idiot, these are decoys!" Shouted the Tyutyumon on Damemon's handle. "That's no good! No good!" "We have to follow them or Lord Tactimon will have our heads!" "Digi Ninpou: Bujin Henka!" The Damemon disappeared in a puff of smoke while something fast was on the lookout for something. The group was in a hidden village in the mountains. It was full of Digimon themed after Japanese Culture. "How did you manage to build this village?" "Hard work, sweat tears, and more than enough manpower. It was well worth it." "I'll say, it's a no-good no-good situation for the enemy." "Not you again!" "Don't worry, this Damemon works for me." "Is he some kind of ninja then?" "How'd you know, Digi-Nipou: Bujin Henka!" The heavy armor around Damemon released to reveal a yellow ninja inside. "I am Tuwarmon." Damemon a Digimon that was accidentally born when the waste data drifting through the Digital World randomly combined. Since "No good, no good!" (ダメダメ！ Damedame!) is its favorite phrase, it has a bad habit of criticizing people without reading the atmosphere, regardless of the person or situation. Although its the sort of person that is definitely the #1 "No good, no good!", somehow it has gotten by with the help of its partner, Tyutyumon. Together with Tyutyumon, Damemon can finally be said to be a full Digimon. Tyutyumon stays on the "Tyutyu Tray" on the back of Damemon's head, and takes it along to various places to go play. When the two of them are together, every day is Priceless. Tuwarmon a ninja Digimon that released the heavy Punpun Armor (噴噴アーマー Punpun Āmā, lit. "Huffy Armor") which was restraining its abilities and transformed to its true form from its temporary disguise, Damemon. Disguising itself with the look of a fool to deceive the enemy's eyes, while surreptitiously drawing near its target and assassinating them, is Tuwarmon's special trait. The Punpun Armor drastically improves Tuwarmon's maneuverability by being split apart into boosters, so its movements have wind-like swiftness, too quick to catch with the eyes, and cannot be compared to their state before its abilities were released. Its two sickle-type "Mantis Arm" weapons are variously sickle-nunchaku tied with an electromagnetic chain, a long-handled polearm unified from the two, or a boomerang for throwing, and it switches between the variations freely as the situation demands. "Sometimes, to fool an enemy you have to make a fool of yourself." "Wait, but these say different things." "Not all Damemon can become Tuwarmon like me. Since waste data randomly combined to form me, I have chances to become the ninja you see before." "Okay so how come you don't that little mouse with you." "You mean Tyutyumon? We were partners but when I saw how malicious his plans were, especially after he betrayed me he went on to my brother." "We've already met them earlier." "Pretty soon, I might have to fight my brother. But I will stop Tyutyumon for whatever it takes." "Right now we have to form a strategy."